Las apariencias engañan
by Simca-Otaku
Summary: Hinata decide ir en contra de los deseos de su familia, e ir a estudiar a una universidad diferente. Sasuke es un joven que hace lo que el quiera, posee la apariencia de chico malo, pero a pesar de ello es un gran estudiante. Sasuke conocerá a Hinata, y aunque se sienta atraido por ella, no dejará ver sus sentimientos, confundiéndola en varias ocasiones...


**Author Notes: **Bueno sé que debo muchos fanfics, pero no puedo esperar a plasmar una idea, y aunque mala, espero arreglar varias de mis historias pendientes, aún sigo con un fanfic yaoi, y dios que será mi trabajo más largo por ahora, llevo 77 hojas en Word w y me gusta mucho así como a varios lectores de Fanfiction y de Amor-Yaoi, pero también me gustan varias parejas hetero 3 así que espero esta historia sea de su agrado, y que mejor que de mi pareja favorita Sasuke x Hinata.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Hacia una nueva aventura**

Finalmente llego el día, después de tanto prepararse para los exámenes de admisión, tanto estudiar arduamente, había llegado el día en que anunciarían los resultados del examen. Ese día Hinata una chica dedicada y entusiasmada por dar el siguiente paso en su vida académica, se levantó temprano y se arregló para ir a conocer los resultados.

Ella vivía en Kyoto así que le era difícil ir a ver las listas de admisión hasta la universidad de su elección en Tokyo, pero su escuela publicaría la lista con todos los alumnos que realizaron el examen así como la universidad a la que asistirán. Ella vivía con su padre su hermana y su primo, y como no quería molestarlos al salir tan temprano, trato de moverse con la precaución posible para no despertar a nadie.

─ Buenos días Hinata

─ Bu-buenos días hermano – al escuchar la voz de Neji, su primo, Hinata no pudo evitar sorprenderse, pues no se esperaba encontrarlo levantado.

─ ¿A dónde es qué vas?

─ Pues iba a ver los resultados del examen – admitió un tanto avergonzada.

─ Ya veo, ¿gustas que te acompañe?

─ No quisiera molestarte, debes tener cosas que hacer…

─ No digas tonterías, además justo regresaba de hacer ejercicio, dame unos segundos para cambiarme y te acompañaré.

Neji no espero la respuesta de su prima y corrió a su cuarto a cambiarse, él era un año mayor que Hinata, y estudiaba en la universidad de Kyoto; a decir verdad la razón de que no quería decirle nada a su familia del examen, es porque todos deseaban que fuera a la misma universidad que su primo y toda su familia, pero ella quería experimentar algo diferente, y además madurar y aprender más de la vida por ella sola, así que decidió buscar una universidad lejana.

Su primo estaba estudiando Negocios Internacionales, y ella a pesar de que tenía los mismos intereses que él, no quería que hubiera alguna comparación o algún trato diferente por ser de la misma familia, y mucho menos, por el apellido que portaba, pues la familia Hyuuga era dueña de una de las más prestigiosas compañías de aquella región, y pese a que a ella y su primo, no les molestaba que tuvieran determinados tratos, la verdad es que ella deseaba sentirse como una persona distinta, poder convivir con la gente sin el peso de su familia.

Neji no tardo en alistarse y reunirse con su prima en la entrada de la casa, y Hinata a cada momento se sentía más nerviosa cuando tuviera que confesarle a su primo sus decisiones. Ambos se dirigieron a la escuela donde ambos habían estudiado hablando desde temas triviales hasta algunos relacionados con el examen de admisión. Al llegar esperaron a que la mayoría de los alumnos dejaran de amontonarse sobre las listas exhibidas enfrente del edificio central, Hinata se mantenía silenciosa, mientras Neji mandaba algunos mensajes de texto.

─ Bueno, creo que es hora de acercarnos un poco – Neji guardaba el celular, mientras se daba cuenta que la mayoría de las personas se alejaban y los observaban, una situación muy común en su caso, y a lo cual decidieron no prestar atención.

─ T-tienes razón, hermano – Hinata continuaba bastante nerviosa de la reacción que tendría Neji cuando se enterara no sólo de la universidad a la que aspiraba, sino que pensaría si llegase a reprobar el examen.

Ambos se abrieron paso entre los estudiantes que aún quedaban observando las listas. Una vez que tuvieron buena visibilidad, buscaron el nombre de Hinata y al encontrarlo se dieron cuenta que decía APROBADO. Hinata no podía creerlo, y releía y releía su resultado; la emoción y la preocupación seguían mezclándose en sus adentros. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba.

─ ¡Muchas felicidades, Hinata! – Neji estaba muy emocionado por sus resultados – Sabía que podías hacerlo

─ P-pero hermano, ¿no estás molesto?

─ ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

Hinata levantó la vista a la universidad que aparecía seguido del resultado del examen, Neji sólo dio una pequeña palmadita en la cabeza a Hinata, lo cual la sorprendió y confundió más.

─ Ya lo había notado, Hinata – Neji trataba de que su voz sonara comprensible ante la situación, sin duda se había sorprendido a ver la universidad a la que aspiro su prima, pero podía comprender la razón de su elección – Y no tienes de que preocuparte, entiendo tus motivos, aunque me gustaría que me lo explicaras.

─ Lo siento hermano, yo…

─ No tienes de que disculparte y no te sientas mal de ello – Neji se había dado cuenta que su prima comenzaba a sentir culpa – Vamos a hablar antes de ir a casa, y me encargaré de explicarle a tu padre la razón.

─ ¿De verdad?, Muchas gracias Neji.

Ambos se dirigieron a una de las aulas, que para ese momento deberían estar vacías, sólo había pocos alumnos en la escuela, debido a algunas sesiones de unos cuantos clubes. Adentro Hinata explicó cada uno de sus motivos de su elección, muchas de las cuales había experimentado en carne propia su primo, y con cada uno de sus argumentos Neji parecía comprender la situación, y se mostraba más decidido a defender a su prima para que se fuera lejos, incluso en contra de su padre, quien en muchas ocasiones había mostrado que Hinata no era capaz de hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares.

─ Ahora entiendo el por qué quieres irte, Hinata, y deja de poner esa cara lo comprendo, yo me encargaré de hablar con tu padre – sacó el celular y se dio cuenta de la hora – será mejor que nos demos prisa o llegaremos tarde.

─ ¿Tarde para qué? - Las palabras de Neji le dieron curiosidad, pero su primo se mostraba renuente a decir una sola palabra más.

Los dos primos, se apresuraron a llegar, incluso en varias ocasiones Neji aceleró el paso y Hinata no comprendía el porqué de la prisa de su primo en llegar a casa, temía el momento de regresar a casa por el temor de hablar con su padre. Cuando llegaron a su casa, Neji insistió en que Hinata entrara primero, a lo cual ella no protestó, y la sorpresa no se hizo esperar una vez que cruzó el umbral de su casa. Hinata fue bombardeada por serpentina y confeti por algunos miembros de la familia, amigos de la escuela tanto de ella como de su hermano.

─ ¡FELICIDADES! – Gritaron al unísono

Hinata seguía pasmada por la sorpresa, y todos se acercaron para felicitarla por haber pasado su examen, empujándola para que entrase en el comedor donde habían preparado un gran festín.

─ Pero ¿cómo supieron que pasaría? – Hinata al final pudo decir una palabra.

─ ¡Vamos Hinata, te he visto estudiar arduamente! – Kiba uno de sus más grandes amigos desde la infancia, conocía bien que era de las personas que más estudiaba en la escuela.

─ Es verdad, Hinata, no había probabilidades que fallases ese examen – terció Shino, amigo de Kiba y por él, amigo de Hinata.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el apoyo de sus amigos, y la animo para celebrar de la fiesta y agradeció a Neji por las molestias que se había tomado en prepararle una fiesta sorpresa, ahora comprendía porque se la pasó pegado al teléfono esa mañana. Su padre a pesar de todo, parecía contento de los resultados obtenidos por su hija, incluso le mostró una señal de aprobación que la alegró más.

Todos festejaron, bebieron y comieron alegres, incluso Hinata olvido que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a su padre, pero era momento de la diversión. Hinata estuvo riendo con sus amigos Kiba y Shino y hablaron de sus nuevas aventuras, de hecho ambos decidieron acompañar a Hinata en su viaje a Tokyo, los tres habían decidido aquello antes de iniciar su último año de escuela. De hecho en ese año, tuvieron que hacer que Kiba se pusiera a estudiar con más ímpetu, incluso Shino se tuvo que esmerar en más de una ocasión, para asesorar los estudios de su amigo.

Poco después, Neji le presentó sus amigos de la universidad a su prima, pues durante mucho tiempo se encerró a estudiar y difícilmente habían tenido tiempo para pasar juntos, le presentó a su mejor amigo Rock Lee, un joven muy enérgico y a su novia Tenten, con quien empezó a salir hace poco. El conocerlos y ver lo bien que se llevaban con Neji, la hizo comprender que a pesar de muchas cosas, podía encontrar gente amable y que no la juzgarían por la familia de la que procedía.

En la noche, cada uno de los invitados se fue yendo, Neji quería acompañar a Tenten a casa, pero al explicarle a su novia la situación y convencer a su prima, fue acompañada por Rock Lee. Una vez se quedaron a solas, cuando la hermana de Hinata se fue a dormir, Neji le dijo a su tío que deseaba hablar con él, antes de irse a acostar, Hinata estaba recogiendo la comida y guardándola cuando su primo mando llamarla, al reunirse con su padre y Neji en la sala, tomo asiento con la mirada baja, esperando el momento de confesar la situación.

─ ¿Y bien, de qué quieren hablar con tanta rapidez? – preguntó el padre de Hinata, al contemplar a su hija y sobrino.

─ Lo siento tío, pero quisiera enterarlo de alguna situación y espero lo tome con optimismo, ya que es por el bien de Hinata.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quiere decir tu primo, Hinata?

─ Veras papá… - Hinata cambió una mirada con su primo y pidió dar la noticia, a lo que accedió sin decir una sola palabra – Neji les comentó de que fui aceptada en la universidad, y la verdad es que a pesar de que tú siempre me insististe con que fuera a la universidad de aquí, pero yo no deseaba lo mismo, así que mentí e hice el examen de otra universidad, no entre a la universidad de Kyoto, pero logré entrar a la de Tokyo.

─ ¿¡Qué dices, como te has atrevido a engañarme!? Sabes bien que para nuestra familia es una tradición que entres a la misma universidad que todos en esta casa, ¿Cómo te has atrevido a desobedecerme?

─ Por favor tío, no se enoje con ella, puedo comprender los motivos de que su Hinata no quisiera entrar a la universidad de Kyoto, aquí solo la tratarían con privilegios y consideraciones por ser una Hyuuga, no sólo por parte de los profesores, sino por los alumnos, además de que sería repetir lo mismo que ahora, ambos hemos soportado lo mismo, yo puedo soportar esa situación, pero Hinata es más susceptible a esa situación, además el poder ir a una universidad, le mostrará un nuevo panorama, podrá madurar más allá del salón de clases y el ser responsable de su propia vida le mostrará la realidad que la espera más allá de esta casa.

─ ¿Así que apoyas está loca idea de mandar a mi hija lejos?

─ En efecto, y como ya dije, le mostrará una importante lección de la vida.

─ Además papá, tu siempre me has menospreciado por no ser apta para liderar el negocio de la familia, creo que esto me hará demostrarte de lo capaz que puedo ser – Hinata se había atrevido a alza la voz a su padre, pero aunque agradecía el apoyo de su primo, era hora de demostrar que podía hacerse cargo de si misma sin ayuda de nadie.

El padre de Hinata consideró las palabras de su hija y su sobrino, analizó la situación y se dio cuenta de las agallas que tuvo su hija para defender sus razones de ir a otra universidad, asi como el valor para hablarle así a su propio padre.

─ Está bien, consentiré el que vayas a Tokyo a estudiar pero con varias condiciones, tendrás que buscar un lugar donde vivir, te apoyaré con un ingreso que te ayudará a cubrir la renta y los gastos para subsistir modestamente, ni un centavo más; si quieres lujos o algo que no sea necesario deberás pagarlo con tu propio dinero, pero si muestras sacar excelentes calificaciones durante el primer año y demuestras ser apta para vivir sola, consideraré incrementar el apoyo económico que te estaré enviando mensualmente.

─ ¿De verdad papá? – Hinata se sentía alegrada por el apoyo de su padre, a pesar de todos los requisitos que le pide. Estaba dispuesta a llevarlo a cabo a toda costa – Te demostraré que soy capaz.

Su padre sólo asintió con la cabeza y se retiró a dormir, dejando a Hinata con Neji, quienes terminaron de recoger todo, hablando de todos los preparativos que tendrían que arreglar para que Hinata llegase a Tokyo y se instalara. Planearon llegar un mes antes para ir al curso inductivo y conocer los alrededores, así como empezar a buscar donde vivir.

Neji y Hinata, estaban emocionados por todo, y prometieron estar en contacto cada que fuera posible, sobre todo lo que pudiese suceder a cada uno. Al terminar todo, ambos se fueron a dormir, aún les quedaba un mes antes de comenzar su mudanza a Tokyo, y aunque la emoción anunciaba no dejarlos dormir, el haber tenido un día muy divertido terminó venciéndolos.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**End Notes: **Pues creo que aquí le dejaré a este capítulo, espero les guste, y bueno sólo es para iniciarlo, las ideas continúan en mi mente, tal vez en el siguiente o el tercer capítulo comience la relación Sasuke & Hinata, no sé todo depende, claro está que falta que aparezcan varios personajes más n.n, bueno espero su apoyo, byeeee~


End file.
